


Examination of Personal Protocol Under Yellow Streetlights

by knospi, robovampire



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, Vaping, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knospi/pseuds/knospi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robovampire/pseuds/robovampire
Summary: squall is vaping when something else important happens between quistis and rinoa. rated T for Vaping which is like smoking





	Examination of Personal Protocol Under Yellow Streetlights

Quistis was sad, sitting on a 3D prerendered bench. She was not a very good teacher. Although students admired her, they did not respect her, and she sometimes got so excited about the material that others could not follow her lecture.  
  
Squall was sipping on a final fantasy equivalent of a vape which probably had some mechanic involving a crystal or the likes. He exhaled purple smoke. Squall did not respect Quistis. Squall did not truly respect anyone, not even Edea; not anymore. So many things had happened in his life, like getting a scar from that ass hole Seifer, as seen in the intro cinematic. He was Damaged.  
  
Rinoa was walking around the school until she came across the dejected Quistis, and sat down next to her. "Quistis," she said, "I do not understand why there never seems to be hot dogs in the cafeteria."  
  
"Rinoa," said Quistis. "That is an arcane secret. However, I have a different problem from that. I feel dejected, scorned by society and especially my student mercenaries."  
  
Rinoa replied, "I don't understand why you are a mercenary anyway. Why do you do that?"  
  
Quistis put her hand on Rinoa's shoulder. "It just happens... I was adopted." She didn't know why she blurted out such emotionally sensitive information to this lady. Maybe she felt comfortable around Rinoa.  
  
Squall was done vaping. He refilled the cartridge with care and dedication.  
  
"I don't know what that has to do with anything," said Rinoa.  
  
"Really, it has a lot to do with everything. I was sent to SeeD by my adoptive parents, which is a lot like being sent to a military boarding school by your parents except that they're doing it because they don't love you."  
  
"Ah," said Rinoa. "I see. I can relate to that."  
  
A pause in conversation.  
  
"Well, I... I l- care for you." Quistis murmured but still loud enough for Rinoa's sensitive ears to catch.  
  
She wasn't sure if she'd heard that right. "What did you just say?"  
  
Awkwardly, Quistis said, "I, uh, said that I care for you."  
  
"Oh," said Rinoa. "Thank you. I don't mind you much. I guess we're friends."  
  
Rinoa put her hand on Quistis'. The teacher blushed but thankfully she was not one to show reddishness. She snatched her hand away.  
  
"Is this how students do, shall we say, hitting on one another?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
The black haired woman replied "no, just my way of hitting on you :-)"  
  
Zell idled about next to Squall. He was thinking deeply about vaping, and whether or not he should warn Squall off of it, not that Squall would listen to him, that jerk.  
  
"Perhaps we ought to go somewhere private to discuss this, and to let me discuss junctioning enthusiastically without making a bad impression on passerby students" Quistis said.  
  
Rinoa just giggled, and went along to Quistis' room. It was cut and dry apartment, but that didn't matter. Rinoa sat on a clean table like the rebel she is and Quistis took the obvious chair. There was another chair, WHICH SUCKED.  
  
It was kind of alluring, literally looking up at someone you admired. The perspective was just a few degrees off from normal and it made everything more exciting. Indeed, this is not something that happened regularly for Quistis. Rinoa was kind of a unique experience.  
  
[Robovampire was bonked on the head for having heretical microphilia thoughts by the fanfiction enforcers (AUTHORS NOTE, other author told me to keep this embarassing aside).]  
  
The roles had been reversed so to say, but not in a harsh manner, and Quistis liked that. Rinoa liked that too but in an unconcious sort of way. Looking into her eyes in the cliche way romance writers have spilled a Ural Sea's worth of ink. Oh! To kiss!  
  
They were not kissing. Quistis would not meet Rinoa's eyes, but she did get up and lean towards her. Then, she gently touched her lips to Rinoa's cheek.  
  
Heh? Did you expect a first time kiss?


End file.
